Talk:Vandalieu stats History/@comment-28260014-20180908191521
Name: Vandalieu Race: Dhampir (Dark Elf) Age: 10 years old Title:【Ghoul Emperor】,【Eclipse Emperor】,【Guardian of the Cultivation Villages】,【Holy Son of Vida】,【Scaled Emperor】,【Tentacle Emperor】,【Champion】,【Demon King】,【Oni Emperor】 Job: Creation Guider Level: 0 Job history: Death-Attribute Mage, Golem Transmuter, Undead Tamer, Soul Breaker, Venom Fist User, Insect User, Tree Caster, Demon Guider, Archenemy, Zombie Maker, Golem Creator, Corpse Demon Commander, Demon King User, Dark Guider, Labyrinth Creator Attributes: Vitality: 9799 Mana: 2,321,253,359 (+1,160,626,679) Strength: 1807 Agility: 1537 Stamina: 1938 Intelligence: 4023 Passive skills: Superhuman Strength: Level 8 Rapid Regeneration: Level 3 Dark King Magic: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 Magic Resistance: Level 7 Dark Vision Dark Demon Creation Path Enticement: Level 4 (LEVEL UP! And transformed from Dark Demon Path Enticement!) Chant Revocation: Level 6 Guidance: Dark Demon Creation Path: Level 5 (Transformed from Guidance: Dark Demon Path!) Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) Strengthen Subordinates: Level 8 Venom Secretion (Claws, Fangs, Tongue): Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) Enhanced Agility: Level 5 Body Expansion (Tongue): Level 7 Strengthened Attack Power while Unarmed: Large Enhanced Physical Ability (Hair, Claws, Tongue, Fangs): Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) Thread Refining: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) Mana Enlargement: Level 5 Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Active skills: Bloodwork: Level 4 Transcend Limits: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Golem Creation: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) No-Attribute Magic: Level 9 Mana Control: Level 8 Spirit Form: Level 10 Cooking: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) Alchemy: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 9 Multi-Cast: Level 8 Long-distance Control: Level 8 Surgery: Level 7 Parallel Thought Processing: Level 8 Materialization: Level 7 Coordination: Level 8 High-speed Thought Processing: Level 8 Commanding: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) Thread-reeling: Level 6 Throwing: Level 6 Scream: Level 4 Dead Spirit Magic: Level 7 Artillery Technique: Level 7 Shield Technique: Level 4 Armor Technique: Level 4 Group Binding Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Surpass Limits: Fragments: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Unique skills: God Devourer: Level 3 Grotesque Mind: Level 9 Mental Encroachment: Level 7 Labyrinth Creation: Level 1 (Awakened from Labyrinth Construction!) Demon King Fusion: Level 9 Abyss: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) Divine Enemy Soul Devour: Level 3 Vida’s Divine Protection Earth’s Dark Gods’ Divine Protection Demon King fragments: Blood Horns Suckers Ink Sacs Carapace Scent glands Luminescent organs Blubber Jaws Eyeballs Proboscis Fur Exoskeleton Jointed legs Antenna Curses 　Experience gained in previous life not carried over 　Cannot learn existing jobs 　Unable to gain experience independently The lower floors of the Trial of Zakkart, which the party would soon face, apparently contained trials and riddles directly related to the creation-oriented champions’ special abilities and the things that they had created in the past. Thus, Vandalieu wasn’t surprised that the Levels of Skills related to creating things, such as Golem Creation, Cooking and Alchemy, had increased. But he hadn’t expected the Thread Refining and Venom Secretion Skills to increase in Level as well. Perhaps there was a bonus to things created from his own body. As for Abyss… why had its Level increased? Was it because he had continuously been stared at by (presumably) Gufadgarn? “But Labyrinth Creation… does Creation Guider give bonuses to creating Dungeons?” Vandalieu wondered. He tried Teleporting, but it was impossible. But perhaps he would be able to create an A-class Dungeon once he returned to the surface. “Well then, I suppose I’ll go and tell everyone.” His Guidance had begun to sound even more dangerous, but he had already decided not to care about that anymore. Job explanation: Labyrinth Creator A Job that can be acquired by those who can create Dungeons. As Mana is needed to create Dungeons, the Mana Attribute Value is the one that increases the most, and as for Skill bonuses, the Job allows the acquisition of Skills such as Labyrinth Construction (or a superior version) and Space-Attribute Magic. In addition, it can be assumed that there are slight bonuses to creation-oriented Skills such as Construction, Engineering and Carpentry.